


A little lower, please?

by lumos7nox



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos7nox/pseuds/lumos7nox
Summary: Charles and Erik are getting up to something in the bedroom, that is until they have an unexpected visitor! Complete fluff with minor swearing.





	A little lower, please?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to dabble in the Cherik fandom at last! Just a little something for now, nothing serious. Doesn't really follow any timeline or story-arc, though I imagined it with a modern-ish setting. Enjoy!

"A little lower, please?"

"Here?"

"Yeah... ah, not so rough!"

"Sorry, it's a little hard."

"Would lotion help?"

"Yeah, you're tense as fuck."

"Fuck you, Erik. Here... that's cold!"

"Will you stop complaining!"

"Well, if you wouldn't-- mmm, that feels nice."

"You owe me for this, Charles."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Could you go a little higher?"

"Hold on, let me get some more lotion."

"That's the spot. Harder, please."

"First you tell me I'm too rough, then--"

"Well, in certain spots it feels different."

"How's this?"

"Perfect, darling. Has anyone ever told you your touch is like magic?"

"Plenty of times."

"Very funny. What's that white stuff?"

"Where?"

"Oh Erik, you spilled on the sheets!"

"Sorry, I guess I squeezed too hard."

"That's going to be hell to get out."

"No it's not, so just relax or I'm leaving."

"... Erik?"

"Ja, mein Liebling?"

"Could you go lower again?"

"What are you guys doing?"

Both Charles and Erik looked at the door. Raven stood there with an amused expression. Charles was currently laying on the bed, back towards the ceiling, while Erik straddled his legs. A bottle of massaging lotion was propped against Charles' side, Erik using it previously to rub his boyfriend's back.

"I have a kink in my back and Erik offered to rub it for me... a little harder?"

Erik sighed, pressing his hands with more pressure further down Charles' back. "Happy?"

Charles closed his eyes and hummed his appreciation. Raven laughed. "The guys want to go out, but I see you're a little busy. I'm going now." She winked and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Charles gaped at the closed door. "Did you hear what she just said?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Nothing to gap about."

"I know, but the way she said "busy", like she was implying something."

Erik raised to his knees, legs no longer touching Charles' thighs, and moved the bottle of lotion to the nightstand nearby. "Uh huh. I massaged your whole back. Twice, I might add. I think I'm done."

Charles turned around so that Erik was now straddling his front. "You're right; thank you, darling. I feel much better." He smiled.

Erik rested his hands beside the other man's shoulders, smirking. "Now... about you owing me?"


End file.
